First Time
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Self-explanitary title. Naruto and Sasuke's first time. First time of what, you ask? Read and find out.


**A/N: This is just a random one-shot with no past and no future. It has nothing to do with anything, but I like it. It is also lacking in a clever name, but what can you do?**

* * *

**First Time**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, barely awake. Looking around, he wondered briefly why he was in this unfamiliar bed in this dark, emo room before he turned on his side and found himself face to face with Sasuke. Both topless, their bodies weren't touching, but there was still only the tiniest amount of space between them.

The memories flooded back.

Sasuke was still asleep, turned to face Naruto, his black hair smooth against the pillow, and his face more peaceful in rest than Naruto had ever seen it in their waking hours. The blankets were settled about halfway down the bed, covering their legs but showing off the muscles in Sasuke's upper body.

Despite the unconsciousness of his teammate, Naruto didn't hesitate when he felt the uncontrollable urge to run a finger across that abnormally smooth skin. With his heart in his throat with anticipation, he leaned down to kiss the sleeping man, remembering in greater detail all the things that had passed between them that previous night.

Totally awake by then, and wanting a complete repeat of the night before, he snuck his arms around Sasuke's neck and was brave enough to move one of his legs, positioning it next to Sasuke in such a way that his growing arousal was pressed against Sasuke's hips.

In that instant, the dark ninja woke up and stared at Naruto drowsily for a moment—a long moment. Naruto watched in slight confusion as it dawned on Sasuke what kind of predicament he had woken to find himself in.

"Uhh… what the hell?" he asked, pushing Naruto away and rubbing his eyes to clear away the sleep. He pulled the blankets up closer to him, covering his own body and making sure none of him was still in contact with Naruto. He looked at the blonde ninja with a concerned expression.

"Are you all right, Naruto?"

Now Naruto was confused.

"Er, why do you ask?" he wondered, a little put-out at Sasuke's rejection and wondering how he would take care of his hard problem all by himself with Sasuke lying right next to him. Beginning to lose himself in fantasies, Naruto returned his gaze to Sasuke with lust as the overriding emotion on his features.

Sasuke chose that moment to answer bluntly, "Because you came crawling in here at two thirty in the morning, muttering something about a really good dream and crying your eyes out."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke had clearly seen the emotions Naruto had been struggling with mere moments before, and he had a good idea what the dream had been about. He shook his head in amusement of the density of his blonde companion.

"Now I must ask you: are you having sexual thoughts about me?" he questioned Naruto seriously. He already knew the answer, but to him it was almost like asking permission, like he needed Naruto's consent to be aware of the blonde ninja's feelings for him.

Naruto blinked again, stunned. He felt the blush creep along his cheeks. So that was a dream? Now that Sasuke mentioned it, he did vaguely remember crying… And that most definitely didn't fit in with his own rather perverted version of events.

He gulped guiltily. Thinking it best to be truthful, he answered in all honestly, "Yes."

Sasuke contemplated Naruto for a minute, as if deciding what to do with him. His eyes roamed freely along Naruto's shirtless body, still only half hidden under the sheets. He liked what he saw.

He really wasn't at all surprised by Naruto's answer because it was completely obvious from the way Naruto had touched him earlier, but that didn't mean that it wasn't the exact answer Sasuke had been hoping for.

He glanced down at the obvious lump in Naruto's pants and wondered exactly how intense Naruto's feelings were. Shrugging, he brought Naruto's lips to his own and began kissing him almost violently, moving his free hand down below the sheets and clutching at the hard member he found.

He didn't particularly mind the thought of having sex with Naruto, so he decided to have mercy on the young blonde.

And make his dream a reality.

* * *

**A/N: I am so confused. Never ever do history homework while writing a fanfiction and thinking about Code Geass. Every time I mentioned (in my history essay) the **_**member**_**s of a society, I laughed. Really loudly.**

**Now tell me what's wrong with this sentence: "…didn't count the Australians as **_**Britannians**_**…" whoops, the Britannians didn't take over Australia; England did. ^^;**


End file.
